


Sugar

by space0bongo



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0bongo/pseuds/space0bongo
Summary: He likes sex, is good at it even. It's his God given right to get paid for it...





	

Sometimes Len supplements his income between jobs by hanging around the girls and guys on Sun Rise Boulevard, Star City's eponymous red light district. It doesn't make him a hooker, no matter what Mick says. He sees himself as an opportunist.

He likes sex, is good at it even. It's his God given right to get paid for it while he's still young enough and hot enough to get propositioned. (And if he liberates a few wallets or watches in the process, all the better).

Take tonight for example. It's New Years Eve and the boulevard is packed full of rich kids looking to blow off a little steam. Somewhere in the distance Queen Industries is blowing up green and pink fireworks. Len would be more interested if he wasn't eye-fucking the gorgeous twink getting rejected by all the old girls across the road. He's tall, dark haired, and has shoulders you wouldn't mind sinking your teeth into; all things that Len actively looks for in a professional fuck. That he's clearly straight is less of a barrier and more of a challenge in his book.

Unfortunately before he can call out to get the boy to try something a little different, one of the girls leads him grinning into the shadows. Len sighs, a little disappointed and turns to say something to the guy next to him when he does a doubletake.

In all of the years he's being doing this he has never seen two twinks exactly his type in a single night. What are the odds?

"I'm sorry sweetheart," the hooker next to Len simpers as he removes the guy's hands from his booty shorts. "That's not my style..."

"I'd pay you really well," the guy bites his lip and grimaces when the hooker laughs it off as a joke. Sunrise Boulevard isn't known as Millionaire Row for nothing, there's definitely no shortage of cash here. "Okay." The guy sighs, looks around, catches Len's eye, and freezes before moving towards him. "Hey. You free?"

"Maybe," Len smirks, heart racing when he has to look up at the guy to look him in the eye. That's definitely a thing for Len but then he's always been a size queen. "Depends on whose asking."

First rule of The Game is always, always know who you're fucking.

The twink checks him out from head to toe then sidles up so close that he can smell the gin on his breath.

"Ray Palmer," the guy, Ray, reaches out to hook a finger through Len's belt loop. It's a tight fit. Ray here has big hands with broad palms and thick fingers that make Len's mouth water. "I'm looking for something a little more permanent than what you usually get around here." He gulps when Len smirks.

"You want to be my sugar daddy, Raymond?"

"Yeah," He answers a bit too eagerly. "I'll pay you."

"That's usually how these things work." Len slouches back against the wall he's leaning on, to give them a little privacy. He's heard of Palmer of course. Thieves worth their salt make it their business to study their billionaires. "How much?"

"However much you want."

Len raises an eyebrow in interest. "You're not going to ask me about what I want, sweetheart?"

It's been a long time since anyone's called Len 'sweetheart'. It's just enough of a shock to make him melt. A little.

"Pay me a million dollars a month, Raymond, and I'll do whatever the Hell you want."

-//-


End file.
